


Cabin Number 3

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gay, Homosexual, M/M, PWP, Panties, Percy Jackson AU, Pizza, Riding, cabin number 3, cross dressing, fireplace, movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They finished their pizza five minutes in and didn't watch the rest of the movie after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin Number 3

Luke let out a shaky breath, and knocked on the door of cabin number 3. He wasn't supposed be here. After all, he and Percy were the sons of two very openly Christian Representatives. You don't get caught fucking around with the son of your father's leading opponent in the upcoming elections. That'd surely cause Luke's father to lose.

Luke didn't give two shits.

They'd been "secret boyfriends" as Percy nicknamed it ever since they met at their parent's first campaign meet and greet. That was 1 year ago, and the elections were a mere two weeks away. Percy's dad owned a cabin in Tennessee where they vacation during the summer. There were 11 other cabins, all next to a huge lake. There was a volleyball pit, and a horse stable. There were canoes set up to the south end of the lake. 

Percy had the cabin to himself for the weekend while their dad's went on a campaigning rampage in Long-Island. Luke had flown down first chance he got claiming, "I just want to get a little fresh air, and a change of scenery would be nice." Luke's dad had barely agreed to let him go, but Luke was an adult he reminded his father, so his father reluctantly allowed it. He still didn't really understand why Luke chose Tennessee, but Luke had just shrugged and left to call Percy.

Luke huffed impatiently as he waited for Percy to open the door. It was a warm night, but there was a cold wind rising off of the lake and Luke didn't appreciate it very much.

Luke closed his eyes and shouted, "Percy, if you don't open this door in the next 3 seconds I swear to God I wi-"

"You will what, babe?" Percy asked. He must have opened the door right as Luke started shouting. Sneaky bastard.

"I'll kiss that sarcastic little smirk off your face." Luke answered, doing just that. Percy stood on his tip toes and wrapped his arms around Luke's neck. Luke pulled back and rested his forehead on Percy's. "Mmmm, missed you." Luke said, nipping at Percy's lips. Luke felt Percy grin against his lips and quickly gave him another kiss before stepping back and allowing Luke into the cabin.

It was cozy. There was a fireplace in the living room, which Percy already had a fire going in, an immaculately designed kitchen, and a loft where the bedrooms and bathrooms were. Luke headed towards the stairs, but Percy grabbed his hand. Luke turned to ask what was wrong, but he saw Percy pointing toward the kitchen. Upon further investigation, Luke found that Percy had made a pizza. 

Luke smiled wide. "Aww Perce, you know just how to make a guy swoon." Percy blushed and shook his head. "I also brought clash of the Titan's. It's already set up and ready to watch." Percy announced. They grabbed their pizza and Luke plopped down on the couch. Percy walked past and grabbed the remote from the table next to the T.V. and took the spot next to Luke.

They finished their pizza five minutes in and didn't watch the rest of the movie after that. 

" _Fuck_ babe, missed you so much. Missed your eyes. Your voice. Your fantastic fucking mouth." Luke growled into Percy's ear. Percy writhed on top of him. It'd been too long since they had this. Too long since they could take things slow, that they could actually enjoy themselves without fear of being caught. It was electrifying. 

Percy ground down against Luke one last time before letting out a sharp cry and slumping on top of Luke, shaking through his orgasm. Percy whispered, "Come for me baby." In Luke's ear and that was all, folks. Damn when did he get so easy for this kid. (Yeah, well you're fucking this "kid".) They laid there panting until the credit music became to much to bear. Percy groaned and pushed up off of Luke. He felt colder instantly, the fire had gone out sometime during the movie. Because he forgotten the T.V. remote when he grabbed the other one, Percy was going to have to turn it off manually. But instead of getting up and walking over, the lazy bastard rolled off of Luke and right to the floor. He crawled/rolled to the television and switched it off. He flashed Luke a shit-eating grin and jumped up.

"If I beat you to my room I get to ride you."

Luke didn't even know how to respond. Percy had already dashed to the stairs and were halfway up them before Luke had even registered what he said. Luke scrambled up, stopping to adjust his boxers. His dick was already half-hard. Percy was going to be the death of him. 

Luke ran up the stairs to Percy's bedroom, where he was met with an almost-naked Percy Jackson. Who had on panties. Percy Fucking Jackson was standing in his bedroom in all his glory with a pair of black lacy panties on. If Luke was hard before, now he could pound nails. "When were you going to share the fact that you had these on, Jackson?" Luke asked. His voice was low and his eyes were dark. Percy looked at Luke and licked his lips. "When it became relevant, as it just did." Percy then dissolved into a fit of giggles. 

And Luke tackled him to the bed.

He pinned him down and tickled him until a crying Percy begged him to stop. He was still softly laughing as Luke just looked at him. Percy had the prettiest eyes. They were this amazing ocean-green color and Luke swore that if he could look at them long enough, he'd be lost in them for days. The mood changed instantly. Luke leaned down and slowly licked into Percy's mouth. Percy noticed the shift and relaxed his body to match. They kissed for what seemed like forever.

Luke finally reached down and cupped Percy through the panties, and Percy groaned. "God babe, you're so hard." Luke said with wonder. Luke pulled the lace down to expose the head of Percy's cock and swiped his thumb over the slit. 

Percy practically whined. _  
_

Luke slunk down Percy's body, stopping to nibble on both of his nipples, kissing down his stomach, licking around his navel causing Percy to giggle and his dick to twitch under Luke's hand, before he finally was face to face with Percy's leaking cock.

He placed his lips at the base, over top of the panties and sucked in the taste of Percy. Percy cried out and jerked his hips forward. "Sorry." Percy mumbled, but it quickly turned into a moan as Luke suddenly pinned his hips and swallowed him all the way down.

The panties had slid down so they rested over top of Percy's balls. Luke circled the head of Percy's cock with his tongue, drinking down the pre-cum as he slid his hand into the panties to massage them. Percy gasped tried to buck forward but was stopped by Luke's other arm still pinning him down. Luke ferociously sucked him after that. It wasn't long before he felt a hand pawing in his hair. "Baby, 'm not gonna last much longer." 

Luke took that as a challenge.

He sucked harder and faster, almost choking himself. He looked up and met Percy's eyes. He hallowed his cheeks and that was it for Percy. He threw his head back and all but screamed as he came down Luke's throat. Luke sucked him through it. He was pretty sure he heard his name mixed in with " _fuck"_ and " _yes"_ and " _you're gonna kill me"'_ s. Luke pulled off and buried his face into Percy's hip, catching his breath.

Percy ran his hand through Luke's hair and they laid there in comfortable silence for a while. 

"I believe I won something earlier, by the way." Percy mentioned, breaking the quiet.

"What?" Luke asked, confused.

"I said if I beat you I get to ride you. I beat you. Why haven't I received my reward?" Percy demanded. Luke shook his head. "How can you be ready to go already. I just got you off." Luke questioned. There was no way Percy was ready for round 3. "No, but I'm more relaxed now. If you go ahead and start the prep now it won't take so long to get me ready." Percy reminded him. It'd been a while since the last time they had sex. Luke wanted this to be perfect. "You sure?" Percy nodded.

Luke slid Percy's panties off and dropped them to the floor. Then he reached back and pulled his own shirt off, followed by his pants and boxers. Luke crawled back into the bed. Percy then reached over to the bedside table and pulled open the drawer. He pulled out a new bottle of lube.

He handed it to Luke. Luke opened it and drizzled some onto his fingers. He rubbed it between his fingers to warm it up before slipping one inside. Percy was a little loose, but when Luke added a second finger, Percy felt tighter. "Come on Luke, faster." Percy breathed. His face was red and his breath was coming out in short little puffs. Luke obliged, and soon he had a quivering mess under him. 

"'m ready, 'm ready." Percy assured. He sat up and kissed Luke again. He rolled them over until Luke was on his back and Percy was straddling him. Percy gave him a small half-smile, and Luke gave him a big grin. Percy grabbed the lube from where Luke had set it down on the bed, and poured some onto his palms. He slicked Luke's dick up before he raised up and ever so slowly sank down onto Luke.

It always felt different this way. Percy was so much tighter, so much hotter. Percy's face was scrunched up in painpleasure as he inch by inch sank down. It took every ounce of willpower Luke had not to come. He eventually had to close his eyes because this was all too much, but not enough at the same time. When he finally felt that Percy was fully seated on top of him, he opened his eyes and nudged his hips up ever so slightly. 

Percy jerked. He rolled forward a little bit, and the scrunch left and was replaced by a look of pure ecstasy. He started rolling harder, faster. Luke just held on for the ride. 

Luke eventually started thrusting his hips up to meet Percy's thrusts down. Luke shifted his hips some, and it must've hit Percy  _there_ because Percy shrieked and his thrusts went erratic. Luke started jacking Percy with one hand, and the other reached around felt where the two became one. Luke didn't know why, but a feeling of pure lust washed over him and he thrust up into Percy hard. That was all it took. Percy shot his load so hard it hit his chin. He clenched so hard around Luke when he came that Luke couldn't have stopped his orgasm if he wanted to. 

Percy laid on top of Luke again, cock still buried deep inside him. "I love you so much." Luke whispered into Percy's sweaty hair. When Luke turned them over so that he could pull out, Percy clung to him harder. "I love you, too." Percy responded. Luke kissed him. He pulled out, and Percy whined at the loss. "I'm gonna go get something to clean you up with." Luke said. He grabbed a wet washcloth from the bathroom next door and brought it back, wiping down Percy's stomach and through the crease of his ass. When Luke was satisfied he threw the washcloth down on the floor and snuggled into bed with Percy.

He cuddled Percy closer and nuzzled into Percy's hair. "I'm sweaty and gross, quit it." Percy quipped. Luke just nestled in more. Percy sighed and just let him be. "I meant what I said earlier." Luke spoke.

"I know." Percy answered, and fell asleep wrapped up in the warmth of Luke's embrace.

 

 


End file.
